La Vie En Rose
by inkheart9459
Summary: Miranda could kick herself for forgetting the proofs from the Cannes photo shoot, but she's still out so she returns to Runway before all is lost. She knows at least some of her staff will be there, but she doesn't expect anyone to be singing, least of all Andrea.


tumblr prompt from crazybecat: "Miranda finds out that Andrea is a beautiful singer. How? Well, she forgot something in her office one evening, and returned to retrieve it, where she can hear Andy singing 'The Rose'. She is torn between interrupting to get what she needs, or leaving." Also seriously go check out the The Rose and La Vie En Rose, the one by Edith Piaf, since that's the one I used and I love Edith Piaf, though the one by Louis Armstrong is good too so that wouldn't be a wasted listen either. Enjoy guys.

* * *

><p>Miranda sighed, irritated at herself for once and not any peons working under her. After all, it was not their fault that in her haste to leave for a business meeting over dinner she had forgotten to grab all of the proofs from the shoot in Cannes that she was going to work on while she waited for the Book. She would have texted Andrea to just bring those with the Book, but the Book wouldn't be there for hours yet and she did not want to waste time. She was supposed to spend the weekend with the girls in the Hamptons with absolutely no work distracting her and she was going to keep that promise if it killed her. Or if it hurt her pride. She wasn't sure what was worse at the moment.<p>

The door opened to the seventeenth floor. It was dead quiet now. Most people had probably fled as soon as she left, leaving the people in the art department who prepared the Book and Andrea as the only ones left. Miranda scowled at that. People had no dedication anymore, honestly. She ought to start making random appearances to scare the fear of god into them. She smirked at the thought. She could only imagine the words that would fly around about her if she did that. Their insults were her own personal form of amusement. At least when they were creative. Their insults tended to be like their work, boring, uninspired, and a rip off of someone else. Pity, really.

Miranda walked through the halls, heels clacking loudly. As she drew closer to her office she heard music quietly playing. She turned her head to the side and slowed her stride. She crept closer, heels barely making a noise now. She could hear the song now, melody just barely making it into the hall. She recognized it from her days in the East End, fighting her way up the ladder of Runway UK in her twenties. Melody of The Rose played around her and brought back memories that she might rather forget. She liked the song, but there was just too much…

She kept walking closer. It had to be Andrea playing the song. There was no one left in the office and she knew that Emily wouldn't be caught dead listening to anything that wasn't the newest, hottest thing in the music world. But then again what was Andrea doing playing a song that hadn't even been out when she was born?

A voice came to join the music and she stopped dead, listening. She could hear every word now, clear as day and so very beautiful.

"_When the night has been too lonely  
>And the road has been too long<br>And you think that love is only  
>For the lucky and the strong"<em>

The voice had passion, it made the words come alive with all the pain and longing and hope that they were supposed to have. Miranda recognized the tone. It had to be Andrea singing but she had no idea that the girl could sing this well. Then again she supposed she knew very little about most of her employees.

She walked closer. But that didn't mean she didn't want to know about one employee in particular.

_"Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose."_

The song and Andrea's voice faded out. Miranda missed it almost immediately. She wanted the girl to keep on singing but the song was over and now was the best time to walk into her office and grab the proofs. She could pretend as if she heard nothing at all. The question was did she truly want to do that? To not acknowledge such a wonderful talent it would almost be a crime. She sponsored designers for their budding talents, talents that were much less developed than what Andrea's.

Miranda walked in just as another song was starting, yet another she remembered from the East End, her childhood this time. Her mother had loved Edith Piaf. She had played so many records that Miranda had practically memorized every single song even before she knew French and knew what the words truly meant. Her appreciation had only grown after she knew the meaning of each song.

Andrea looked up and jumped just slightly at the sight of Miranda. "Oh, um, Miranda, what are you doing here?" She bit her lip after she stopped talking and looked pained. Probably something to do with the directive to never ask questions. That was one of her favorite, most creative rules they had come up with but in this instance it was rather annoying.

"I forgot the proofs from Cannes in my haste." She walked through to her desk and picked up the file. She returned to Andrea's desk and flapped the file gently.

"Oh, um, ok. I could've brought it over with the Book if you had texted me." She fidgeted with her hands under her desk while the music played on around them.

"It will be hours yet before the Book is done, Andrea, and I was already out anyway." Miranda shrugged.

Andrea's eyes widened at such a casual gesture from the woman.

Miranda turned towards the door. "And Andrea, you truly have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often."

La Vie En Rose played in the background reaching Miranda's favorite verse and one that perhaps defined what Andrea could mean to her if only let herself reach out to another person truly for once in her life. Miranda bit her lip for all of a second before singing as she went down the hall.

"_Elle est entré dans mon coeur  
>Une part de bonheur<br>Dont je connais la cause"_

Her voice of course was nothing at all compared to Andrea's but she was decent enough. She hoped that it got the point across as she walked down the hall towards the elevator once more. Andrea could enter her heart, she could be the rose that bloomed in the spring time after Stephen. She just hadn't ever thought about it until that moment. She wondered if Andrea felt the same.

A smile started on Miranda's face as she pressed the button for the elevator. Perhaps. And she was itching to find out.


End file.
